Az ivás nem megoldás
by MargieM
Summary: Egy rövid GSR 4. évad vége. Értékelést, ha lehetne...


Az ivás nem megoldás, habár Sara Sidlenek most nagyon jól esett. 22 éves kora óta várta, hogy élete szerelme felfigyeljen rá, de ez a pillanat csak nem akart eljönni. És most, 32 évesen úgy érezte már nem is fog eljönni. Azt hitte szerelme örökre viszonzatlan marad, és hogy az élet nem tartogat számára semmi jót. Ezért elment a legközelebbi bárba – ami Las Vegasban nem túl hosszú utat jelent – és leült inni, hogy hamarabb vége legyen – mindennek.

Már a negyedik sörét rendelte meg mikor valaki leült mellé. Először rá sem hederített, de aztán jobban megnézte és valaki olyat ismert fel benne, akit ebben a pillanatban nem túl szívesen látott.

- Catherine mondta, hogy ide jössz, - szólt a férfi hangjában aggodalom hallatszott – Aggódott érted.

- Akkor miért TE vagy itt? – nézett rá kérdőn a lány.

- Lindsey balett előadása. – válaszolta Grissom.

Mert a férfi Grissom volt Sara elmúlt 10 évének a megkeserítője. Legalábbis a lány ezt gondolta – most. Mert ugyan akármit hisz az ember a valóság sok mindenben más szokott lenni. Ha a lány nem lett volna részeg, akkor talán megfordult volna a fejében, hogy mi vagy ki segített neki túlélni az elmúlt 10 évet.

Sara még részegen is megfontoltabb volt az átlagnál. Vagy legalább is ő ezt hitte. Ám ekkor egy furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Úgy érezte, ha nem megy el rögtön – ki innen a szabad levegőre – akkor megfullad. Persze ebben lehet, hogy a négy sör is szerepet játszott. Leugrott – pontosabban csak le akart ugrani a bárszékről, ám elvesztette egyensúlyát és a padló felé zuhant, Grissom utána kapott, de csak azt sikerült elérnie, hogy a lány magával rántotta.

- Na, ennek örömére most hazaviszlek aludni! – szólt Grissom nyugodtan majd megfogta a lány derekát és segített neki kimenni az autóhoz.

- Aludni? Én nem akarok aludni! – mondta majd közel hajolva ezt súgta a férfi fülébe – Csókolj meg!

- Sara nem vagy beszámítható. – a férfi ügyesen kikerülte a válaszadást. Ez szemet is szúrt volna Saranak - ha józan lett volna.

Az autóban lassan teltek a percek. Először a laborba vették az irányt, mivel Grissom bent hagyott valamit. Sara időközben elaludt. Grissom percekig figyelte az alvó lányt majd ráterítette a zakóját. Percek múlva indultak tovább. Mivel Grissom nagyon fáradt volt Sara meg már aludt Griss úgy gondolta nem lesz baj, ha Sarat ma este a saját lakásán szállásolja el. Mikor megálltak az épület előtt Sara kinyitotta a szemét. Még mindig az alkohol hatása alatt volt és ugyanonnan akarta fojtatni ahol abbahagyta.

- Gil – hajolt a férfihoz a lehető legközelebb – Csókolj meg!

- Sara nem! – Grissom alig bírta türtőztetni magát – Ha holnap józanul is ezt gon…. – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. A lány puha ajkai az övéire tapadtak. Ekkor eltolta magától a lányt. Mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Sara nem lehet! – mondta. Hangja határozott és parancsoló volt.

- Nem tudod mit hagysz ki. – mondta Sara lemondóan – Szerintem erre már nincs szükségem.

A lány lerúgta fekete magas sarkúját.

- Úgy is pokolian töri a lábam.

Grissom kiszállt az autóból, lassan körbejárta közben gondolkodott „Nem teheted meg! Részeg és védtelen! És milyen jók a lábai! Nem ezt nem szabad!..." Kinyitotta az utas ülés ajtaját és kisegítette Sarat. Egy pillanat múlva már a liftnél jártak, Sara tűsarkúi nélkül sokkal gyorsabban haladt. Beléptek a liftbe. Griss megnyomta az 5. Emelet gombját.

- Gil azt ugye tudod, hogy ami a liftben történik, az ott is marad… - kérdezte Sara.

Az utolsó három szót ki is hangsúlyozta, de mielőtt Grissom válaszolhatott volna kinyílt a liftajtó ezzel megszabadítva Grisst a kínos választól.

„Hála istennek! Mint az iskola csengő : pont mikor kell!" - gondolta magában Gil.

Beértek a lakásba. Sara nem ismerte föl rögtön, hogy hol vannak. Körülnézett majd ennyit kérdezett:

- Ez egy másik klub? – aztán leesett neki a tantusz – Jé! Ez a TE lakásod!

Míg a zárral babrált Gil elengedte a lány derekát. Ez rossz döntés volt. Sara összecsuklott, majdnem el is esett de Grissom utána kapott – ma már másodjára… és Sara pár hosszú másodperccel később visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, és mielőtt újra elveszthette volna, Griss leültette a kanapéra. Gil pár pillanat alatt mérlegelt.

- Megyek, főzök kávét.

- Kávét? Nem is kérek kávét…

Sara a kanapén ült és haját tekergette amikor... Meglátta a zenegépet. Odament – illetve inkább botorkált, majd beindította.

- Gil kérdezhetek valamit?

- Amit csak akarsz Sara.

- Mióta dolgozunk mi így együtt?

- Hát Sara… talán 6 éve.

- Értem. Kérdezhetek még valamit?

- Persze.

- Miért nem feküdtünk még le egymással? Akár a laborban is… – a lány nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Gil a szavába vágott :

- Ideje hogy lefeküdjünk.

- Jól hangzik. – Griss már a kanapénál járt, hogy felsegítse a lányt.

- Nem, nem. Aludni.

- Én nem …

- De majd holnap hálás leszel érte.

Elbotorkáltak a hálószobáig, majd bent Sara közel hajolt Grissomhoz.

- Nem tartasz vonzónak engem? – a szemében remény csillogott. Részegen olyan dolgokat mert megkérdezni, amikre józanon gondolni sem mert. Így hatott hát az alkohol Sara Sidlere.

- De. – Gil felkapcsolta a villanyt.

- Akkor jó! – Sara ezzel már le is kapcsolta a villanyt és elkezdte kigombolni Gil ingét.

- Sara nem! Most Nem. – a férfi a hangsúlyt a mostra tette.

Sara vetkőzni kezdett. Mielőtt Gil elhagyta volna a szobát, Sara felkiáltott:

- Gyáva!

- Ó. Nekem inkább a hülye jut eszembe. - mondta majd kiment.

Sara lehúzta a ruhája cipzárját, és elkezdte lefelé húzni. De ez nem ment olyan simán. Pontosabban egyáltalán nem ment. A ruha ugyanis megakadt a csípőjén, és olyan jirtelen rántotta meg amit ilyen alkoholos befolyásolság mellet már nem bírt el az egyensúlya.

A folyosón futó léptek hallatszottak.

- Mi történ? – kérdezte Gil aggódva.

- Elestem.

- Ó. Valóban.

Odahajolt a lányhoz megfogta a derekát, míg Sara a karjait a nyaka köré fonta. Gil segített felállni Saranak, majd az ágyra fektette.

- Ez az előjáték ? – kérdezte Sara ártatlan mosollyal.

- Nem Sara, ez nem az előjáték.

A lány fölé hajolt és betakargatta. Majd elindult kifelé. Az ajtóból visszanézett. A szeretett nő az ágyban feküdt és egyenletesen szuszogott. „Milyen gyönyörű" gondolta magában. Majd elindult az ágy felé, és egy jó éjt puszit nyomott a lány arcára.

- Itt az előjáték!

„Mi történt?" az utolsó, amire Sara Sidle emlékezett az az volt hogy este elment inni a kedvenc bárjába, hogy elfelejtse a szerelmi bánatát.

És, és hol van most? Egy vadidegen szobában ahol, ahol mindenhol rovarok vannak. Hála istennek egyik sem él már, és, és mi van rajta? Úristen mi van rajta! Egy szál melltartó és bugyi.

Összegezzünk!

Fehérneműben ébredt egy idegen szobában, ami valószínűleg a főnök Grissom hálószobája akibe már majdnem 10 éve szerelmes. És nem emlékszik semmire az előző estéből. „Szuper. Az alkohol egy este alatt képes arra, amire én mégy 10 év alatt sem voltam képes. De … … de legalább…" ekkor meglátott valamit az éjjeliszekrényen egy tálca volt reggelivel és egy levélkével.

Mivel azt sem tudta mikor evett utoljára és farkas éhes is volt neki látott. Közben figyelmesen végig olvasta a levelet.

„ Kedves Álomszuszék!

Nem tudom mire emlékszel a tegnap estéből és mire nem, de mivel sokat ittál gondoltam hogy másnapos leszel, ezért mára szabadnapot kapsz. Kérlek, várj meg a lakásomon a műszak után megyek haza. U. I. : nézz be a szalvéta alá!"

„ A szalvéta alá? Mit jelenthet ez?" Óvatosan megemelte a szalvétát, és amit alatta talál annak nagyon örült. Két szem aszpirin lapult a szalvéta alatt. Sara rögtön be is vette, mert szörnyen hasogatott a feje. Nem tudta mit fog csinálni a műszak végéig, de először is fel kellett öltöznie. Mivel semmi más nem volt kéznél felvette a tegnapi ruháját.

Hirtelen derengeni kezdett valami. Mintha valaki más szemszögéből nézné, ahogy iszik, sört nem is az elsőt majd megjelenik Grissom. És ő el akar menni…. De akárhogy erőlködött nem tudott többre emlékezni.

Miután felöltözött Sara elindult, hogy körülnézzen Gil lakásában. Hiszen nem lesz még egy ilyen alkalom! Egyedül … ..Grissom lakásában… … órákig. Át nézte az összes fiókot, tudta, hogy nem szép dolog amit tesz de a kíváncsiság hajtotta, mindent tudni akart.

De semmi érdekes nem talált. Mindenhol csak nemzeti parkok térképei meg bogaras könyvek, semmi, ami érdekes lehet Sara számára. Ő már eddig is tudta Grissről hogy szeret kirándulni és odavan a bogarakért. És mikor már majdnem feladta a keresést, az egyik szekrény tetején megtalálta, amit keresett.

Egy kis fadoboz volt az. Nem volt rajta por valószínűleg nem túl rég lehet ott - gondolta Sara magában. Lassan kinyitotta a dobozt. Olyan dolog volt benne, amire álmában sem számított volna.

Egy fülbevaló. Az a fülbevaló, aminek a párját Sara minden nap magával hordta. Még 1991-ben Sara csatlakozott egy csoporthoz, akik elutaztak Las Vegasba, hogy egy éles eset vizsgálatát tanulmányozzák. Azért Vegasba, mert egy csoport meg Vegasból ment San Francisco-ba, mint a cserediákok. És akkor az első napon amit Vegasban töltött találkozott Grissomal. Azzal az emberrel, akinek segítettek a nyomozásban. Sara akkor viselte ezt a fülbevalót. Még az anyja ép volt, és mielőtt börtönbe vonult volna ezt rábízta az egyszem kislányára. Azt mondta ez a fülbevaló különleges, és mindenki, aki viseli rendkívüli lesz.

Ám azon a héten Sara elhagyta a fülbevalót. Még sírt is miatta. Azon kevés emlék közé tartozott, amit az anyjáról őrzött. És most itt van a párja! A Párja!

Ebben a pillanatban kulcscsörgést hallott a háta mögött. Mire megfordult Grissom állt vele szemben.

- Szia. – üdvözölte nem tudta mit mondhatna Gilnek.

- Nézd Sara nekünk beszélnünk kell.

- Én is így hiszem. – gyorsan a háta mögé rejtette a dobozt.

- Csak arról szeretnélek biztosítani hogy… hogy nem történt semmi tegnap este…

- Ó. Értem. – Sara képtelen volt leplezni a hangjában lévő csalódottságot. Azt hitte, hogy most végre teljesül egy régi vágya.

- Nem mintha nem akartam volna… - folytatta Grissom vontatottan – de te túl sokat ittál, és nem lett volna tisztességes…

- És ha most is ugyanúgy gondolom?

- Hát ebben az esetben…- Gil oda húzta magához a lányt- nem mondhatok nemet!

Az arcához hajolt majd hosszan, gyengéden meg csókolta. Sara elkezdte tolni a hálószoba felé, de Grissom megállította.

- Várj. – oda lépett a szekrényhez és felnyúlt, hogy levegyen valamit. Csakhogy a csomag, amit keresett már nem volt ott. – De … … hát… … én..

- Nyugi Gil megtaláltam. - emelte fel a kis csomagot – de ez - emelte ki belőle a fülbevalót – hogy került hozzád?

- Miután visszamentetek San Franciscoba megtaláltam a labor parkolójában. Rögtön tudtam, hogy a tiéd, mert egyik nap csak ezt kerested. Azt gondoltam majd valami különleges alkalomra neked adom.

- Ó szóval már akkor is bejöttem neked? – kérdezte Sara nevetve

- Nem annyira, mint most. – adott a lánynak egy apró puszit – De olyan ragyogó elméjű másodévest, mint te – itt újra megcsókolta Sarat – soha sem láttam. Tudtam, hogy még találkozni fogunk.

És ott folytatták ahol abbahagyták. Az alkohol nem old meg semmit, de néha könnyebbé teszi az ember lelkét. Sőt néha egy kicsit segít is. Mint itt is.


End file.
